


Carnage

by Melie



Series: 30_baisers - Greed/Kimblee [12]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Blood, Canon: Fullmetal Alchemist (2003), Explosions, Français | French, M/M, Relationship(s), Violence
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-09
Updated: 2005-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-17 12:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2309990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic 30_baisers, thème "Débordement". Une ballade tourne au carnage...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carnage

**Author's Note:**

> **Thème :** 27 - Débordement  
>  **Disclaimer :** Et si je cours très vite ? Nan ? Même pas ?

Cela n'aurait pas du se passer ainsi.

Greed poussa un long, très long soupir, et jeta un regard à ses mains pleines d'un sang qui n'était certainement pas le sien. Puis il leva les yeux et croisa les regards noirs des Chimères.

Pourtant, ils avaient été des tueurs, en leur temps. Pourtant, ils avaient massacré tout un peuple. Pourtant, eux non plus n'avaient montré aucune pitié.

Pourtant, ils ne semblaient pas comprendre.

Greed lui-même admettait que ce n'était pas aisément compréhensible. Un massacre, un carnage pareil…

La rue était devenue rouge. Le monde entier était devenu rouge. Leurs vêtements, leur peau, leurs cheveux, leurs armes… tout était écarlate. Ecarlate comme lui.

Mais ce n'était pas sensé finir ainsi.

A la base, c'était juste une petite ballade. Histoire de se dégourdir les jambes et de se rafraîchir les idées. De décompresser, quoi.

Il avait insisté pour que tout le monde vienne. Y compris l'alchimiste qui acceptait de partager son lit mais pas grand chose d'autre.

Il avait réussi à prendre sa main dans la sienne lorsqu'ils avaient croisé les militaires.

Par chance, c'était une rue isolée et personne n'avait osé accourir au son des hurlements. Personne n'était venu à la rescousse.

Si ces crétins n'avaient pas ouvert le feu… ça n'aurait pas changé grand chose. Certains avaient envie de tuer, besoin de tuer, soif de tuer, de voir le sang gicler, d'entendre les os se briser…

Cela n'aurait pas du se passer comme ça, mais cela n'aurait pas pu se passer autrement.

Si seulement ils n'avaient pas croisé les militaires…

Si seulement Kimblee n'était pas devenu comme fou. Fou de joie. Fou d'excitation.

Ils avaient subi de lourdes pertes, tout ça à cause de cette satanée ballade.

Il faisait exploser non seulement les soldats, mais aussi les Chimères. Et personne n'arrivait à l'arrêter. Et il riait, il riait… et ils tremblaient… et ils tiraient… et ils criaient… et ils tiraient… et…

Et maintenant…

Et maintenant tout était calme. Trop calme. Pesant.

Tout s'était calmé aussi subitement que le carnage avait commencé. Une mort de plus, peut-être une mort de trop.

Les survivants humains, si rares, avaient fui. Les Chimères étaient restées, bouche bées, observant les fruits du carnage, et celui qui en avait été l'élément le plus important.

Kimblee était réellement Ecarlate. Et il n'y avait pas que du sang des autres. Et il souriait.

En d'autres circonstances, Greed l'aurait frappé. Et il le frapperait, et il hurlerait sur lui, tout cette colère, tout cette… inquiétude ?

Il avait tué des Chimères, il avait tué n'importe qui, il avait perdu le contrôle… simplement pour tuer…

Il l'aurait frappé…

Mais pas là. Pas avec tous ces regards. Pas avec tout ce sang.

Il posa la main sur son épaule et détailla ce visage, rouge, de sang, rouge, mais heureux. Et souriant, encore, toujours souriant.

L'homonculus se mordit la lèvre inférieure, réfléchissant, puis dit son nom à haute voix, faisant se retourner les rares qui ne regardaient pas déjà.

Kimblee tourna la tête, ses yeux brillants plongés dans ceux de l'autre. A la surprise générale, il l'embrassa, et Greed comprit avec comme un sentiment d'horreur qu'il était heureux, vraiment heureux, là, maintenant.

"Merci pour la ballade."

Il enjamba les cadavres et rentra au bar, sous les regards noirs des Chimères.

**FIN**


End file.
